After Daylight
by XxiceflamexX
Summary: Edward watches as Bella struggles through her change. He doesn't know whether she will survive and Alice's visions are barred against Bella. Will Bella and Edward be united as one or will death claim Bella? First fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Edward looked into Bella's chocolate eyes, implanting them in his mind, "You don't have to do this, love." Bella bit her lip but stared back into Edward's eyes, "I want to Edward..." Edward sighed, pressing his ear against her chest, hearing her heart beat again, "Very well..." He looked up into her eyes and kissed her gently on her lips. He then pressed his lips against the soft part of her neck where her blood was pumping fiercly. Bella closed her eyes as she felt Edward press his teeth against her soft vunerable skin...

Edward was watching Bella that first day. Surprisingly, Bella did not cry out, like the first time she was bitten. She writhed around in pain yet not one sound flew through her lips. Her angel like face was a mask of pain and it wrenched at Edward's long dead heart. Carlisle was watching from the edge of the clearing and monitored Bella carefully.

"_She's fine, Edward; coping amazingly well, much better than last time. Everything's how it should be."_

Edward nodded to show he had heard Carlisle's thoughts, his topaz eyes never moving from Bella's face. He heard Carlisle leave and run back towards the house. Edward sighed again as a faint moan escaped from her lips. He never wanted to see Bella put through any pain, especially if it was as intense as this. His hands balled into fists. He couldn't bear it. Maybe he should just kill her. To save her the pain. He tensed himself now as another weak moan issued from her mouth. He clenched his teeth as he tried to mentally prepare himself to do it. An internal war waged inside him.

_"You can't just kill her! It's not fair on her!" "You put her in this pain, so why don't you stop it?" "You won't survive without her!" "Yeah, but you can't survive this pain. Her pain is your pain!"_

"Don't you dare!" A voice interrupted Edward's thoughts. Edward looked up to see Alice looking _very_ angry. He'd never seen Alice this angry since...well, since he'd met her. Edward then realised he was centimetres away from Bella's neck.

"Get away from her neck, that's where you bit her!" Jasper cautioned as he appeared next to Alice. Edward stared at them as he slowly leaned away from Bella, his topaz eyes showed his pain, yet Jasper could feel how deep it was. Edward exhaled and then clutched his knees to his chest as he rocked back and forth, his eyes on Bella.



_"Her face, her beautiful face, Bella, how could I do this?" _Edward sighed again as Bella screamed silently. His dead heart felt like it was breaking in half. He put his head down, so his forehead rested on his knees. Just so he didn't have to look on his wife's face; too much pain was etched there. It didn't help. The image of Bella in pain was playing again and again in front of his eyes. He lifted his face as he looked up to the sky; he pinched the bridge of his nose and hummed Bella's lullaby to himself. It wasn't helping, this once. It was just worse as all the images of when Bella was in pain rushed through his mind.

"Alice, I've got to go. This is killing me." Jasper stated. Alice looked at him questioningly as Jasper sighed, "His pain." He nodded at Edward. Alice gave a small smile as she planted a kiss on Jasper's cheek before he ran off. She then turned towards Edward. His face was hidden from her, but he was tense and shook a lot.

_"Poor Edward...still...HOW COULD YOU HAVE THOUGHT OF DOING THAT TO BELLA?!" _Alice screamed in her head when she knew Edward was listening. Edward flinched visibly as he looked up to face Alice. He stood up slowly, running his hands through his bronze hair.

"I... I don't know...it's just...how could I put her through this pain? I should kill her now!" Edward's eyes suddenly turned pitch black as he whipped around to face Bella.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a growl and as Edward leapt forwards, something rock hard rammed into him. He was pinned onto the ground by Emmett and Carlisle. Alice was staring at him in shock and horror. Edward tried to register what was going on. He had jumped towards Bella and somehow ended up on the ground. It was only then he realised he was snapping and growling at Emmett and Carlisle. He stopped as he heard Bella whimper and whisper, "Edward? Ow...it hurts. What's going on?"

Edwards POV

I made to get up; but with Emmett's bulk stopping me, I could only answer, "Its fine, Bella. Its fine, my love." I suddenly felt a huge weight lift off me and realised that Emmett was dusting himself off. I could hear his thoughts. They were all true, for once in his life.

"_Man, what _was _Edward thinking? Can't he even fucking remember what happened last time? He's such a selfish idiot sometimes. I'm sure Rosalie didn't act like this when I was being changed. Maybe I should ask her, Rosalie... "_

I stopped as Emmett's thoughts trailed off to _less _appropriate places and crawled over to Bella. I heard Carlisle's panicked thoughts but ignored them as I stared into Bella's unfocused warm brown eyes. There was a hint of red around the edge now. I sighed; how could I doom such a wonderful angel to eternal damnation. I really was too selfish. I glanced away to see Alice staring at me angrily. Oh well. I would pay for it later.

"Edward? What were you doing? Ow...it burns. Anyway, why was there growling?" Bella's silky voice reached my ears. I looked back down again into those depthless eyes and hesitated.

"It was nothing." I soothed, against telling my angel the truth. I wondered if she would buy it. She always knew if I was lying. Maybe her pain would distract her. I watched her eyes widen and cursed in my mind.

"Don't lie to me, Edward. I heard growling and DON'T YOU DARE tell me I was hallucinating." Bella's reproachful voice shot back at me, louder than I thought she could manage in this pain. I rolled my eyes. She always knew what I was about to say. And telling her that she was hallucinating HAD been my second choice. Trust her to know.



"Well...uh..." I faltered, not quite knowing what to say.

"Please, Edward." Her voice pleaded and her eyes drew me in. My mind went blank and I couldn't think of anything but her beautiful face and Angel's voice. Her wide eyes were begging me and I answered reluctantly, "Well, let's just say I was debating whether my choice was right."

"What choice? Oh...Edward, you're editing. Please tell me, please?" Her eyes blazed at mine as I shook my head stubbornly. Her eyes narrowed. She closed her glorious eyes and screwed them up like she was in pain. I frowned at this and leant in, "Bella? Bella?"

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN! You WILL tell me what's going on!" Her eyes opened suddenly and she looked furious. I flinched knowingly and replied, fed up, "I'll tell you later. After this." Bella smiled, as if she were in bed and asking me to tell the truth and not being changed into a vampire. I honestly could not believe her sometimes. This made me think of the time when I rescued her from being crushed by Tyler's van. She was so stubborn when she wanted to be. I smiled back at her, lovingly, but she suddenly shuddered, "It hurts. It's burning, please Edward make it stop! Edward!"

I watched in dismay as the strength she had before, to stop herself from crying out, crumbled and her eyes became unfocused and instead of the happiness that had lit up her face before a terrible pain showed. I felt cold arms drag me back then as I growled. I couldn't bear it. She wanted me to stop it. She did. She wanted me to...

"_Edward!"_ Carlisle's sharp voice relieved me of my senses and I turned to face him. His face was serious, "_You can't do this. You're too worried. If she asked you to kill her, you would do it without thinking. It's not because you don't have self control. It's because you love her too much. Take my advice and come back to the house with me, I'll let Alice stay."_

"But, Carlisle, she wanted me to stay with her. I promised her." I begged. Carlisle frowned at me, "_Not so you could kill her. She'll forgive you."_ I felt my shoulders slump as I let him take me towards the house. I turned once to see Bella before she was hidden from my view.

"_I promise you I'll take care of her. You can come back the day after tomorrow when she wakes up." _I heard Alice think to me as we moved through the forest, away from Bella. Away from my true love.


	3. Chapter 3

Alice's POV

I watched as Edward was dragged away, his shoulders slumped in defeat. He looked so sad...I shook my head, trying to rid myself of my pity for him; after all, he had tried to kill Bella. I hate to think what would have happened if Carlisle and Emmett hadn't got here in time! I mean, Edward is so..._stupid _sometimes. I hope he read my mind just then.

I sat there all night watching Bella toss and turn. She screamed a few times...well, about ten times and I heard her muttering names in a long list, "Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Charlie, Renee, Angela, Ben, Jess, Lauren, Mike, Tyler, Eric..." She slipped in and out of consciousness but when she was conscious, she was able to have a normal conversation, surprisingly. Most people were in too much pain. I could hear her irregular heartbeat slowing, just ever so slightly.

"Alice?" I turned to face my best friend who was lying on the floor in obvious pain. I smiled sadly at her, "Yes?" Bella struggled with herself for a second before she asked, "Why isn't Edward here?" I smirked this time and she noticed, frowning.

"Let's just say he was thinking of his opinions of worldly good or your good anyway." I grinned. Bella groaned and rolled her eyes, "The idiot. He can be so naive sometimes. Oh well, what day is it?" I laughed at Bella's care-free attitude and answered, "Your second day. It's about 6 in the morning?" Bella smiled then as well, "Only another 30 hours to go then...that's good. Only another 30 hours until I see Edward. And everyone else." I replied teasingly, "Yeah, and another 30 hours until I'm allowed to bowl you over without being worried that I'll squish you!" We laughed together then Bella winced. She gave me an unconvincing smile as she pulled herself together as the pain took over.

"Ugh...it stinks of blood around here. Yuck! How can you stand it?" Bella complained as she drifted out of consciousness. My eyes widened as she said that. There wasn't any blood here apart from her own blood, but that was inside her body. I couldn't be certain though as I had been holding my breath for a while now.

I gave the air a quick tentative sniff. I couldn't smell any blood. I could only smell Bella and...then it hit me. There was another scent here. It wasn't blood though. I froze. Tense. There was a rustle of leaves and I slowly turned around to face a boy who looked like he was 16. I knew for a 

fact that he had been 16 for a few years. It took almost all my willpower not to jump on him; how could he trespass on us like this? Didn't he know what danger he was in? I gritted my teeth together and got up from where I was sitting slowly. The boy was shaking a lot as he stared at Bella. I let a small growl rip from my throat. That did its job as the boy turned to face me. He took a few deep breaths as he stood shaking before he let his eyes meet mine.

I felt my body shake then as well and I sank to the ground, but not before calling out, "Carlisle!" Well, I couldn't let Jasper or Edward come because they were bound to overreact and Emmett was keeping an eye on Edward. I heard the boy step over to Bella and Carlisle's footsteps, as he raced to stop that _thing _from touching Bella...

_I seemed to watch from a distance as these russet-skinned boys walked towards us. The whole place was deadly silent and I couldn't see any vampires._

I woke up with a jolt from my vision and glanced around to see Bella lying on the floor as she was before talking to the boy. Carlisle was at the edge of the clearing watching them. I growled as I jumped up to my feet. The boy's eyes met mine and there was regret and pity as well as a rather disgusted look on his face. Well it made sense. Bella probably was starting to smell like us as well.

"What did you want? Why were you trespassing? You know we could kill you now!" I hissed venomously. I saw Carlisle step over as I sank into a crouch, growling. The boy straightened up and answered calmly, though he was shaking violently like he was having a seizure.

"I just wanted to see Bella one last time and say I was sorry. I didn't break the treaty. You have. I'm not trespassing any longer. I also came to give you our terms. Get out of here by the end of the week or we will_ so _kill you. Vampire. Bloodsucker." He sneered. I growled at him as I looked down at Bella. Her face was contorted with pain and she was screaming silently. The boy backed away as I moved towards Bella. I listened carefully for her heartbeat. It was painfully slow and getting slower, quicker by the minute. I let my eyes widen with shock. Her heart wasn't supposed to stop for another 27 hours at least! I turned to Carlisle and muttered, "Her heart beat."

He listened then ran forward to check her over. I turned to the _thing _and told him to get out of here. Bella was going to wake up soon and fast.



"I thought this was her second day?" The boy asked suspiciously. I growled at him, "Yeah. But I don't know why she's waking up early do I? I'd get out of here though because when she gets up she's going to be very thirsty." The boy scowled before murmuring, "Bye Bella." He then ran off and I heard the explosion as he disappeared from view. Relieved, I turned back to Bella to be met with a pair of haunted, wild, blood-red eyes. Shit. Only Carlisle and I were here and the others had been sent back to the house where they couldn't hear us. Carlisle had been close, to moniter Bella so I'd been able to call to him. Oh boy, were we in trouble. Shoot. I didn't even know how strong she was or what her powers were.

"Jasper! Rosalie! Help!"


	4. Chapter 4

Jasper's POV

I was trying to calm Rosalie down when I heard Alice's voice call out for us faintly. Rosalie and I glanced at each other before we sped forwards in the direction that Alice had called from. In less than a minute we had reached Edward's Meadow. It was truly a magnificent sight that morning, as the sun gazed down on two...wait three vampires? Now I realised why the emotions were so strong in here. There was panic almost smothering the place and a rather strange feeling coming from Bella.

"What the fuck?" Rosalie muttered as she leaped forwards with me to pin Bella down. Man, she was so flipping strong! I looked up to see Alice struggling to hide her shock. Alice, the person who was never surprised and never panicked...well apart from that time when she realised Bella had jumped off a cliff and Edward was about to commit suicide. Even calm Carlisle was looking flustered as he held Bella's arm down with Alice holding down one of her legs and Rosalie holding down the other. I quickly pinned Bella's other flailing arm down and we all breathed a sigh of relief. I looked down at Bella's face. It was almost unrecognizable with the expression it held. Her face was furious and she was glaring at everyone. The words that came to my mind 'If looks could kill...we'd all be dead right now.' I shivered as I gazed at Alice, my love. She shrugged as she turned to face Carlisle. Carlisle looked worried and when he found all eyes on him he opened his mouth to say something. Then he shut it again as he stared wide eyed at us. I rolled my eyes and heard Rosalie mutter, "I _told_ you so!"

"Alice. When did you notice that Bella was acting strangely?" Carlisle managed to say. Alice pursed her lips before answering, "After I had my vision I guess."

"Your vision...what was it about?" I asked urgently. She stared back at me and smiled slightly at my anxious voice. I nodded encouragingly as she hesitated.

"I never saw this coming...my vision was sometime in the future, where there were...werewolves...and no sign of vampires but I knew they were there..."

"Oh. Okay. Now can you see what will happen if we let her go?" Carlisle asked nodding at the still thrashing Bella that they were pinning to the ground. Alice's eyes went blank and glassy for a second then her eyes refocused again but waves of confusion were emitting from her. I frowned at her and she turned to me, perplexed, "I couldn't see any of Bella's future. I could try yours Carlisle." Carlisle was slightly puzzled but nodded.



"I saw you...and us...we were staring up a tree." Alice answered after a while. We all stared at her, our mouths open. At this point Rosalie burst into giggles, rolling around on the ground. This proved to be a mistake as Bella used her leg to kick Alice, than as Alice rolled to the floor Bella pushed Carlisle and me away. I sent waves of calmness to her but it seemed lost in that strange hunger of hers. We turned to stare at Bella who smiled tauntingly down at us, so unlike the Bella we knew. She then turned and ran. Oh damn her. I leapt to my feet and pulled Alice up as well. However before we could do anything, Bella was running back into the clearing, looking freaked out...more normal for her. Edward and Emmett emerged from the woods and I could see why. Emmett was wearing a pink curly wig with a rubber pig's snout and a pink frilly dress. I burst out laughing. He looked ridiculous with the bright pink lipstick and blusher he had on. If I could cry, tears would be rolling down my cheeks. It didn't help anyone else that I had ended up sending waves of laughter at everyone else as well. Edward, who'd been controlling himself for Emmett's sake was now leaning against an oak tree for support (the oak tree looked like it was about to snap and was shaking...a lot). Bella had unwillingly landed on her knees and was laughing with a furious expression on her face which looked so strange causing me to burst into a fresh wave of laughter.

Then I noticed Bella's eyes which had turned from the regular ruby red for a newborn to a pitch black. I sobered myself for her sake, standing up but made everyone else miserable as well. I pulled Alice up next to me and whispered, "I really _should _keep my feelings under control!" Alice smiled and bit her lip. Carlisle, looking rather harassed from rolling around the ground, composed himself and turned to face Bella who was sitting stubbornly on the grass staring downwards. A growl escaped from her lips, more threatening then I had ever heard, even from over-protective Edward when defending Bella. We all took a step back. She moved into a crouching position and her eyes centred on me, as if she knew it was me who had caused her to break into giggles. Edward noticed and quickly stepped in front of me and Alice, he whispered to Bella, "Bella, love, do you know who I am?" Bella's eyes moved to rest on Edward. Her threatening posture relaxed and the expression on her face became confused as she tilted her head to one side to examine Edward. Edward looked slightly pained as Bella struggled to remember anything and then his whole face brightened. If felt his despair lift and hope arise as he started humming Bella's lullaby. Bella now sat down again and began rocking back and forwards slowly. I saw Esme come up from behind and put her arms around Carlisle. I hugged Alice to me tighter, kissing the top of her black short hair. We all turned to face Bella who was pulling at her hair. Edward was completely frozen, shock emitting from him.

Bella suddenly sprang to life though, scrambling up a huge tree and disappeared from view. The rest of us jumped as the huge tree came toppling to the ground with a thud. We stared as Bella ripped the bark from the tree angrily and squashed fistfuls of branches together so that the sap ran from them. She then did something totally unexpected. She _licked _the sap off until there was none left then did the same with the other branches. I stared in shock as I felt her strange hunger get quenched and she finally turned to face us again; her eyes a bright ruby red again but with hints of green around the edges. She blinked several times as she stopped again at Edward who was now curled up on the floor, shaking. I could feel his despair, guilt and misery. I signalled for the rest of us to leave. He needed to do this himself. As we melted back into the forest, I felt a shock of 

recognition coming from Bella. Chuckling silently, I wrapped my arms around my wife's waist and kissed her lightly on the lips before I picked her up and ran towards the house. She rolled her eyes but put her arms around my neck, kissing me on my shoulder, then my neck. I closed my eyes in bliss, using only my sense of hearing, and smell to guide me through the forest back to the house. Alice was my angel. My true sweet angel.

Once we'd reached the house, I set Alice down and turned to face the forest. Alice grinned as she watched the trees carefully. Esme and Carlisle burst through first, then Emmett and Rosalie. Emmett having managed to lose the curly wig as such. We all turned to go into the house. Then a lonely wolf's howl broke through. Something inside me seemed to break and in everyone else. Some wild anger was unleashed and all of us had frozen. I turned to face Alice slowly. She shrugged, "Sorry, I forgot. We've got a week to move."

No wonder we'd heard the wolf calling to its pack. The symbolic meaning meant too much. The _dogs_ were preparing to fight.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks so much for the reviews! I'm sorry if people were confused about the sap stuff. Bella does need to get energy from somewhere and her hate for blood before was strengthened. Anyway, sorry that it's been so long since I updated, but I was behind with all my school work and I still am so you might not get another update till I've handed my project in...about a weeks time!!!! Sorry. But Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or places here. But I soon will own a character !!!! Hint Hint**

Edward's POV

I sat there, my head tucked between my knees, rocking back and forth. Bella, my angel. I'd turned her into a monster. Except, she couldn't be a monster, not dear beautiful Bella. And now she didn't even remember me the monster she once loved. I knew she was too good for me but I'd been selfish enough to end her sweet life. She could have gone to college, been normal...if it weren't for me. I heard footsteps coming closer. It was another vampire. Maybe it would kill me. I would gladly accept this death.

"Excuse me? Can you get up please? Edward?" A sweet seductive voice persuaded me. Too bad. I didn't care. My Bella had gone. She had probably run off. No wonder Emmett and people had sprinted off as well. I ignored the voice and carried on rocking. Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth...

"Edward? Hello? Is anyone in there?" The same voice continued, slightly louder and harsher but still sounding like the breaking of the waves on the shore. I felt someone's hard knuckle rap me on the head. I growled, wondering if it would provoke them to kill me. Good. Because I wanted whoever it was, a girl I guess, to kill me. Bella...poor dear Bella, beautiful Bella.

"Ow!" I felt something very hard come into contact with my head. The musical voice that had been speaking now almost shouted into my sensitive ears, "For goodness sake, Edward, do you have to be that stubborn! For heaven's sake, I chose this, what you call eternally damned life myself!! Get a grip!"

That sounded a lot like Bella...wait...could it be? I snapped my head up and stared up at the goddess above me. She looked furious and her ruby-red eyes met mine almost immediately, searching my face. I couldn't make out her features though because she was overshadowing me and even with my keen eyesight, her hair covered most of her face. She straightened up, huffing slightly. Now I could see her in all her glory. It was like seeing an angel, except it couldn't possibly be because not even the merciful Lord would send a creature like this to see a monster like me.

She had pale skin that sparkled in the sunlight and brown wavy glossy hair that fell around her shoulders. Her face was heart-shaped and her eyes, though they were red but had a hint of green around the edges. Her figure was amazing and even as she pouted, she looked unbelievably cute. Wait, I wasn't thinking this was I. All I wanted was Bella. I put my head down back to rest on my knees. However, before I could start to rock, my head was jerked upwards hard on something cold touched my lips. Without realising, I kissed the vampire back and hugged her to me. Wait...what was I doing? I had Bella, wherever she was. I pulled back abruptly. She stood up then, sighing.

The vampire looked annoyed, "Edward what is up with you? I mean, first you try to kill me according to Alice, then you try and get me to remember you...okay I admit, that was my fault as well, but I was thirsty...anyway, then you ignore me, then kiss me, and now it looks like we're back to the ignoring stage." The girl crouched down in front of me again. Her voice now calm, "I get it now. You don't think I'm Bella do you? Try and reach for my mind." I did as she asked, and found a blank space. I lowered my head, ashamed. How could I have not even thought about that? Bella was a vampire now! Curse my stupidness. She probably wouldn't even speak to me now.

"Hey, now. Don't become sad. You've still got me remember? I forgive you. I kinda forced you into this position. Please...you make me feel bad." Bella lifted my chin with one finger. Her blood-red eyes met mine. Her eyes misted over like she was going to cry and then remembered that she couldn't. She turned away and sat down. Her body started to shake and she looked like she was having a nervous breakdown. She was mumbling something but it was a while before I could pick anything up with my ultra-hearing. Then between the sobs, I heard the words, "You hate me now. You hate me for being a monster. You would rather that I was dead." Shocked, I went over to her and put my arms round her, pulling her into my lap and rocking her back and forth humming my lullaby. Slowly, but surely, she stopped crying.

"I'm sorry." She sniffed as she hugged me back. I smiled gently at her, "I was just stressed. Just as well Jasper wasn't here. I'd feel sorry for Alice then!" Bella giggled then, and within a moment we were both lying on the floor, laughing hysterically. Bella lay there for a while, gasping for the unneeded breath then turned to face me on the grass. She smiled sweetly at me, "Do you remember that time when I came here and first saw you sparkling. I was so happy, you were way too good for me and yet you still wanted to spend time with me. Now, this might sound weird, but we're here again and we're equals for once. Look, I sparkle!" This simple sentence reminded me of a child finding out something new. Like snow. I laughed freely then, and got up, and lifted Bella to her feet. I wrapped my arms around her waist and her hands came around my neck. I smiled, "You were always too good for me, and still are, Bella." Then I lowered my head to kiss her beautiful lips.

**If anyone wonders why Edward acts this way, its because it's Edward and her overreacts and is having second thoughts and blaming himself! Hope you liked it. Please review!!**


End file.
